Sticking To The Plan
by AllieSMG
Summary: "Out late, aren't we?" The familiar, almost mechanical voice only startled her slightly before she turned to face the owner. This wasn't the first time she had found him waiting for her in her home. - A missing scene between Bane and Talia, after she returns from Wayne Manor. Spoilers for TDKR, T for adult themes.


**Note: This is my first attempt at a fic in over a year and definitely my first attempt at a TDKR fic, but after seeing the movie three times, I couldn't keep this "missing scene" in my head anymore. I wish there had been a short scene like this, or at least some more background on the Bane/Talia relationship. Please give me a review if you enjoy my little oneshot. I'd love to write more of Bane in the future. I like him possibly more than I did the Joker, and I was definitely a bit obsessed back when TDK came out. ;) **

Talia stepped through the door of her home quickly, seeking shelter from the pouring rain. It was fitting, she thought, that Gotham's weather so accurately represented the coldness of the city and its citizens. She closed the door behind her and slipped off her dripping coat, placing it on the tall, antique rack by the doorway.

"Out late, aren't we?"

The familiar, almost mechanical voice only startled her slightly before she turned to face the owner. This wasn't the first time she had found him waiting for her in her home. Without missing a beat, Talia met his eyes for a brief moment and continued walking towards her sofa.

"Yes," she agreed, "I was finishing up some business". Her tone was level and calm as she set down her purse on the couch. "Soon, my father's plan will be complete," she smiled.

Bane took a few steps closer. "…Then I am to assume we have Mr. Wayne's trust?"

"Yes. _I_ do." She emphasized. "It wasn't difficult. For who he is, he trusts far too easily. Once I convinced him that I cared so much about our little project, about 'saving the world', he saw me as little threat… And after we talked about upholding his parents' grand legacy – what could he do but let me in?" she smirked a little, imagining the imminent downfall of the Batman and his precious Gotham.

"You mean, _you_ let _him_ in, my dear," Bane corrected, his faux-amused tone was laced with jealousy.

Talia lost her cool demeanor for a moment and the scared, young girl who didn't want a thing but to remain at her protector's side showed her face once again, though only in a moment's expression. "You know that it meant nothing to me. It was necessary to gain his trust. I couldn't risk him having any doubts," Her voice was so calm, anyone else would have mistaken it for indifference. "It's important that we stick to our plan,"

She turned and walked towards the dining room table, implying that the conversation was over. Bane was at her side in an instant, his movements remarkably quick and quiet for a man his size. His large hand grasped her right arm, just above the elbow, applying slight pressure as if to say she was his. Talia gasped as the feeling of his hips pressed against her back, pinning her against the table. She let her body relax against his.

"Bane…" she said softly, tilting her head back against his chest. She slowly turned her body so she was flush against him. "My dearest friend, do not let this upset you," She said, trailing a hand down the black shirt on his chest, before finding its way back up to his mask, caressing his cheek with her fingers.

His body stiffened at the touch. He used his wide chest and hips to press her harder into the table. His hand fell from her arm and went down her side, in a gentle fashion. He lifted the edge of her shirt and slipped his hand underneath, so it rested on the curve of her hip. He traced absent-minded circles with his thumb on her exposed skin and moved his face closer to hers. His left hand found its way up, over her clothed breasts and shoulder and into her damp hair dominantly, pulling it back a little so she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Is this what it was like, my dear?" He crooned through the metallic mask. He stripped the shawl off of her shoulders and slowly removed her scarf as well. Once they were discarded on the ground, Bane rocked his hips lightly against hers, running his hands up and down her sides and such a gentle way that only she knew he could.

Talia pushed her body closer to his, letting out a quiet moan. He was teasing her and she knew it. He was reminding her whose side she was on, who she belonged with, but she didn't want him to stop. She wished she could remove the mask to kiss his lips, to feel him against her without the harsh coldness of the device that reminded her how she had left him to suffer all those years ago. Unable to do so, she finally moved her own hands to slip under his shirt, when he pulled away suddenly.

"Not now, my dear," he chuckled, the gentleness gone and the old power back in his tone. "It's important that we stick to our plan," he mimicked, his eyes crinkling slightly that indicated he was smiling. "First… the beginning of the liberation of Gotham."

**The End**

**_Note: I hope you all enjoyed it! I think it's decent for a first try written in an hour or so. Lol I really hope I captured both of their personalities, but my writing is definitely rusty. I see Talia as very tough and even cold to a point, because of her training in the League and who her father was, so I wrote her as such, rather than a sobbing "I'm so sorry, Bane!" type in this scene. I hope it worked. Drop me a review and I may write more Bane/Talia in the future. :D_**


End file.
